respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter Rifle
(From the Ultimate Events' Top Weapons Pack) • (From the Summer Camp Gun Collection bundle) • (From the Warrior Bunny Kit bundle) |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 4 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 1 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Sniper Rifle|currency = Paid}} Hunter22.png|Old Design Of Hunter Rifle. Hunter1.png|Hunter Rifle In Menu. Hunter2.png|Hunter Rifle Equipped View. Hunter3.png|Hunter Rifle Equipped. HunterRifleSkin.jpg|Hunter Rifle (Warrior Bunny Skin) Equipped. Eddc image.jpg|Hunter Rifles Visor Wsb 600x174 HUNTER.jpg|Hunter Rifle In Real Life. The Hunter Rifle is a Sniper Rifle that was added in the Easter Holiday Update and could only be unlocked by collecting 200 Easter eggs in multiplayer (Team Vs mode), or by purchasing the Warrior Bunny Kit during Easter Holiday Update (2015) and Summer Camp Gun Collection. It was also available separately for during Trial 3 of Summer Camp 2. Strategy The Hunter Rifle is a very powerful weapon and it is able to annihilate anyone except elites (because they have way too much Health) with just a single body shot, although if you are a fan of head-shots you are welcome to aim for the opponent's head. This mighty gun of course comes with disadvantages, as it lacks a cross-hair and the only way to obtain one is of course, toggling the cross-hair button, which reduces your field of vision but improves your Accuracy significantly. Note that players who have at least +5% Health will NOT die with a bodyshot (variables include the 5% and 10% more Health perk), instead it will kill in just 1 shot to the head. This gun would have been one of the most powerful weapons if it didn't have the one major disadvantage that plagues both the Sniper Rifle and the Anti Material Sniper Rifle alike: The lack of an easily available auto aim. For the best camping spot, go to somewhere you can see everything and back-sight is protected (which means, no one kills you from the back) and quick scope the target. Guides Need more training with this one? Click here then. Here's a Counter Guide for the Hunter Rifle. Weapon Analysis Advantages *Very powerful, able to kill an unarmored player in one shot, both body shot or head shot. *Very fast reload speed. *Very long effective Range. *Not too hard to master quick-scoping Disadvantages *Only has one bullet per clip. *The scope is tinted red, making it hard to see when scoped in. *Rendered useless by armored enemies who have at least 17% Health, but headshots can still kill in a single hit. *Unobtainable after the Event, unless bought in the Ultimate Events' Top Weapons Pack, or from the Summer Camp Gun Collection. Also available separately for during Trial 3 of Summer Camp 2. *20% less effective against players wearing the Biker Bandana. Video Trivia * If D.M. Front Pack is equipped, the Hunter Rifle has the fastest reload speed (0.5 seconds) out of all sniper weapons. *The Hunter Rifle is the first weapon to not be obtained through bundles nor purchases, the second being the Thumper. *However, during the Easter Holiday Update 2015, it became available for purchase as a part of the Warrior Bunny Kit. *The Hunter Rifle is based off the .308 Deer Rifle which in-game and real life fires only one bullet before pulling back on the bolt to load the next round however, it's reload animation reuses the Shotgun's reload animation. *When reloading, it reloads just like the Shotgun which probably explains the extremely fast reloading speed. * The Hunter Rifle used to have the most bars at 4/4/4/2, the Semi-Automatic Sniper took it's place with 4/4/4/3. * Understandably, the Hunter Rifle is very small compared to the other rifles, which may explains its light weight. * During the Easter Holiday Update, every time a player killed an enemy that was wearing any part of the Easter Bunny Bundle or Warrior Bunny Kit in Multiplayer mode (Team Vs. for 2014, Free For All for 2015) with this weapon, they would get for free, or for those who bought Double Gold Booster. * In the Easter Holiday Update (2015), the Hunter Rifle got a new reload animation. Instead of tipping the gun so that it is parallel to the body and reloading, now the player simply tilts the weapon to the side slightly and inserts a new round. * This weapon is based off of a gun in real life called "The Hunter" which is manufactured by HOWA RIFLES. The design between the actual gun and the Respawnables gun has almost no difference. *It will takes approximately 10 headshots to kill Whiplash, though achieving this "kill" require that you will have to get him stuck in ONE place/corner, and if the distance between the 2 of you is long enough so that his Dual Revolvers's bullets won't hit you. *When scoping in, everything will be tinted red. **Therefore, it is the only Sniper Rifle to have a tinted scope. See also * Anti Material Sniper * Sniper Rifle * Semi-Automatic Sniper * DMR-003 Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Snipers